El Amor no respeta especie
by elaventureroneptorybeemo
Summary: es un skilene animal literalmente
1. El plan

El amor no respeta especie

Parte 1: El plan

Era una tarde hermosa en el zoológico de Central Park los pingüinos terminaban su rutina de "bonitos y gorditos" antes de que la hora de visita terminara y haci hacer el itinerario y alguna otra cosa que resolver.

Las campanas sonaban, era la señal de descanso para los animales.

**Skipper**: que haremos hoy, tal vez deberíamos buscar a ese malvado Dr. Espiráculo y detenerlo

**Kowalski**: Skipper, acuérdate que hemos agotado todas las posibilidades de donde se encuentra su escondite y al parecer está lejos New York-dijo tomando su café con pescado

**Cabo**: ¿Qué tal si visitamos a Marlene?-dijo con su tierno acento yucateco

Al oír las palabras del joven cabo, Skipper se ruborizo, al parecer desde hace una semana, el empezaba a enamorarse de Marlene, lo sabía porque era lo mismo que alguna vez sintió por Kit Ka

**Rico**: chi chi-dijo muy emocionado, mientras peinaba su muñeca Perky

**Skipper**: si, es una posibilidad-dijo un poco nervioso y haciendo un ademan con los aletas

**Cabo**: entonces, si podemos ir-dijo emocionado y tocándose las puntas de las aletas

**Skipper**: claro, Rico empaca un equipo completo de picnic, Cabo velas y trapo de cuadros para picnic, Kowalski activa el sistema anti-lémures

**Todos**: a la orden Skipper

Minutos después todos hacían lo que su jefe les había ordenado, mientras Skipper pensaba en Marlene esa nutria por la que Julien alguna vez peleo o mejor dicho se lastimo, la que le encantaba la guitarra Española, por supuesto debía llevar una, que bueno que en su misión a Europa, más exactamente en el circo del tigre Zaragoza había conseguido una, fue rápidamente a su baúl de recuerdos y toma su guitarra, al parecer una guitarra clásica de cedro español, café oscuro con una tira-colgador de cuero y con las letras Manfredi & Johnson forever, se la da a Rico para que la guarde

**Rico**: que cocha-dijo confundido

**Skipper**: no desobedezcas mis órdenes soldado-al oír esto guardo la guitarra sin parpadear

**Kowalski**: estamos listos Skipper-dijo haciendo un saludo militar

**Skipper**: empiecen operación día de campo

Mientras tanto en el habitad de Marlene…

Vemos a Marlene acostada en su cama de cemento apreciando en un portarretrato en forma de corazón una imagen de Skipper

**Marlene**: que malo que no somos de la misma especie-dijo suspirando-si tan solo fue…-no pudo terminar la frase porque tapo su cara con su almohada para romper en llanto, para ella un amor de esa magnitud era totalmente imposible, al menos que Skipper sienta lo mismo por ella, el toque a su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos

**Marlene**: voy-dijo secándose la lagrimas y guardando la foto

Al abrir se dio la sorpresa de que eran Skipper y los demás pingüinos, "espera" pensó, el Skipper bonito por el cual babeaba a litros en las noches

**Skipper**: tierra llamando a Marlene-dijo un poco preocupado

**Marlene**: oh perdón, que pasa-dijo embozando una sonrisa de preocupación

**Kowalski**: queremos hacer un día de cam…-fue interrumpido por un gran bofetón de parte de Skipper

**Skipper**: muestra modales Kowalski, señorita Marlene le gustaría tener un día de campo con nosotros-dijo poniéndose un bigote y imitando a Agallón Mafafas de los Polivoces

**Marlene**: oh claro, no hay problema-dijo dando una pequeña risita, le encantaba cuando hacia esa voz

**Cabo**: si, gracias Marlene-dijo abrazándola

Poco tiempo después, Rico preparaba todo, Kowalski supervisa y Cabo le pasaba las cosas a Rico

**Todos**: ya estamos listo señor

**Skipper**: estoy muy orgulloso de su trabajo, chicos

**Kowalski**: gracias Skipper hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-dijo muy orgulloso

**Marlene**: Skipper, debo admitir que esto es nuevo y extraño para ustedes

**Skipper**: Cabo fue el de la idea-dijo suspirando el cabeza plana-bueno no hay que seguir hablando, que los Huachinangos son deliciosos frescos

Después de haber dicho eso, todos tomaron su lugar y empezaron a comer de la gran cantidad de peces y de mariscos que contenía la canasta que los pingüinos llevaron.


	2. Celos por la nutria

Parte 3: Celos por la nutria

Mientras tanto en el habitad de los lémures, vemos a Julien sentado en su trono, Maurice en el bar haciendo sus famosos "smoothies" y Mort saboreando una paleta helada

**Julien**: Maurice, que crees que hagan los pingüinos en el habitad de Marlene-dijo viendo por los binoculares

**Maurice**: creo que un día de campo su alteza- dijo también viendo por los binoculares

Mientras los lémures hablaban, Skipper y Marlene se regalaban miradas coquetas, al darse cuenta de esto Julien se enojo…

**Julien**: ¿qué?, el pingüino mandón quiere la pata de Marlene, tendré que luchar por ella-dijo en tono enojado el cola anillada

**Maurice**: señor acuérdese lo que paso la ultima vez-dijo recordando esa vez, que su Rey se lastimo

**Julien**: tienes razón, por eso mandare a Mort para aguar esa cita de "ojitos"

**Mort**: si, el Rey Julien me necesita-grito el pequeño lémur ratón

Al oír los planes del cola anillada, Maurice se escabullo para no ser parte de esa muestra de celos

**Julien**: no tan rápido Maurice-dijo atrapando infraganti al lémur aye aye-tú serás indispensable en el plan

**Maurice**: claro que no Julien ya has ido muy lejos, no sé porque esa ardilla chimuela dijo que eras el "corazón puro"-dijo muy enojado por la egocéntrica forma de ser de su Rey

**Julien**: no tienes derecho de hablarle así a tu Rey-dijo mas enojado

Al escuchar la discusión de los lémures, el pequeño Mort salió asustado hacía el habitad de Marlene

En el habitad de Marlene todo era tranquilidad hasta que unos chillidos agudos se hicieron presentes, esos chillidos los hacia el lémur ratón (Mort), al darse cuenta de esto Marlene lo tomo en brazos…

**Marlene**: que pasa Mort

**Mort**: el Rey y…Maurice…están…discutiendo-dijo rompiendo en llanto, al oír esto Marlene trato de tranquilizarlo

**Skipper**: esto es inaceptable, porque hacen más triste los ojos de ojos tristes, vamos a averiguar qué le pasa a esos lémures, inicien operación "calmen al bebé"

Al decir esto, todos se movilizaron hacia el habitad de los lémures, cosa que tomo unos segundos, pero al llegar…

Vieron discutiendo a los dos lémures y los pingüinos trataron de calmarlos

**Skipper**: cálmense, que hacen llorar al pequeño ojos tristes

**Maurice**: es Julien que quiere, arruinar la ciii..-por alguna razón obvia no quiso terminar la frase-dia de campo que ustedes organizaban

**Skipper**: eso es cierto cola anillada

**Julien**: solo porque tu quieres la pata de Marlene

**Skipper y Marlene**: que cosa-dijeron en unisonó y un poco sonrojados

**Julien**: claro, que si, se hacían "ojitos" cariñosos

No pudo terminar su discurso, porque un golpe certero lo puso a dormir, ese golpe fue de parte de Cabo

**Cabo**: no digas mentiras sobre Skipper

**Skipper**: gracias Cabo, silenciaste al bocón y dejo de llorar ojos tristes-dijo señalando al pequeño lémur ratón

**Cabo**: si Skipper, no dejare que diga esas atrocidades, un mamífero y un ave no pueden enamorarse, verdad Skipper

**Skipper**: bueno esto es una misión completa, regresemos a nuestro dia de Campo-dijo tratando de evitar la pregunta del joven pingüino

Después de una hora, el dia de campo había terminado, Rico guardaba todo en su esófago

**Skipper**: gracias Marlene por aceptarnos en tu habitad

**Marlene**: descuida, ustedes son bienvenidos cuando gusten-dijo entrando a su cueva y despidiéndose

**Skipper**: chicos es hora de regresar al cuartel

**Kowalski**: Skipper, no vas con nosotros-dijo al darse cuenta que su jefe no se movía

**Skipper**: claro, ahora los alcanzo, Rico ven-dijo hablándole al pingüino psicópata

**Rico**: si, que quieres-dijo curioso con su voz ronca

**Skipper**: me puedes dar mi guitarra Española

**Rico**: claro-dijo regurgitándola

**Skipper**: excelente, no le digas a Cabo pero yo…

**Rico**: estas enamorado de Marlene-dijo con un ligero tono de asco

**Skipper**: no se lo digas a Cabo, dícelo a Kowalski y también dile que podrá haber un código corbata en el picaporte

Al decir esto el pingüino psicópata corrió despavorido y gritando

**Skipper**: huy, no debí haber dicho eso, bueno tengo cosas más importantes-dicho eso empezó a afinar su guitarra, toco algunas notas y la canción empezó…

El link en la descripción

watch?v=gPRESlT4Ccg

Bésame, bésame mucho

Como si fuera esta noche

La última vez

Bésame, bésame mucho

Que tengo miedo a perderte

Perderte después

*Marlene se da cuenta que ahí está Skipper y le abre la puerta para ver como canta su amado*

Bésame, bésame mucho

Como si fuera esta noche

La última vez

Bésame, bésame mucho

Que tengo miedo a perderte

Perderte después

Quiero tenerte muy cerca

Mirarme en tus ojos

Verte junto a mí

Piensa que tal vez mañana

Yo estaré lejos

Muy lejos de ti

Bésame, bésame mucho

Como si fuera esta noche

La última vez

Bésame, bésame mucho

Que tengo miedo a perderte

Perderte después

Bésame, bésame mucho

Que tengo miedo a perderte

Perderte después

*Se quedan mirando fijamente*

Que tengo miedo a perderte

Perderte después.

Termina la canción con un romántico beso pico-labial

**Marlene**: tú sientes lo mismo, por mi-dijo en tono emoción

**Skipper**: si por lo mismo quieres decir sentir amor, yo Skipper Pingüino XVI, estoy enamorado de ti Marlene Nutria-dijo girando la guitarra hacia su espalda y abrazándola

**Marlene**: ¿y? se lo diremos a los demás-dijo algo preocupada

**Skipper**: tal vez, con el tiempo-dijo con un tono firme

**Marlene**: pero lo que dijo Cabo el no será el único, nos reprocharan esto por mucho tiempo

**Skipper**: mira si Manfredi & Jhonson hubieran hecho lo que los demás le decían hubieran muerto más rápido en el Amazonas, además respetaron lo que alguna vez sentí por Kit ka

En la base de los pingüinos

Rico acababa de llegar, al darse cuenta de esto Kowalski intento calmarlo

**Kowalski**: cálmate Rico que pasa

Solo le susurra al oído

**Kowalski**: por los calzones de Einstein, Rico cierras las ventanas y protege la entrada 1 yo protegeré la 2

El pingüino loco hiso todo lo que el pingüino genio le había dicho y se puso de espaldas frente a las escaleras con una bazuca una hilera de balas en posición diagonal y una banda roja en su cabeza al estilo de Rambo, al mismo tiempo que Cabo entraba por la puerta 2

**Cabo**: que pasa Kowalski- dijo al darse cuenta de toda la seguridad que había en la base

**Kowalski**: eso mi querido compatriota es información clasificada

**Cabo**: no que cuando subí de rango tenia absceso a información clasificada-dijo algo molesto

**Kowalski**: acuérdate que solo a los chistes confidenciales-dijo cerrando la puerta 2 y posicionarse de guardia

En la casa de Marlene

Skipper y Marlene sentados en la cama de concreto

**Marlene**: desde cuando estas enamorado de mi-pregunto algo curiosa la nutria

**Skipper**: es algo difícil decirlo, desde que te conocí e sentido como maripositas en el estomago

**Marlene**: enserio

**Skipper**: claro, hasta intente calmarlas con insecticida-dijo recordando el lavado de estomago que le practicaron ese dia

**Marlene**: déjame ver Kowalski te aconsejo para que hicieras eso

**Skipper**: bueno, si-dijo algo avergonzado

**Marlene**: ja ja ja, eso me enseña que confías mucho en tus subordinados y animales de confianza

**Skipper**: cada oficial al mando debe confiar en sus subordinados y a cualquiera a que le tenga confianza

**Marlene**: guau, y porque eres tan paranoico con las personas, dices que los amigos son enemigos que todavía no han atacado

**Skipper**: la paranoia es la base de la seguridad tanto personal como nacional, pon ejemplo nuestra hermosa nación está a punto de iniciar una guerra con Irán porque tiene armas nucleares

**Marlene**: cambiando de tema, si vamos hacer pareja necesitamos

**Skipper**: espera, espera, pareja, siento decirlo pero yo nunca eh tenido una relación seria

**Marlene**: que no quieres que seamos novios

**Skipper**: no, claro, solo que me siento inseguro lo raro que yo siendo un estratega militar que ha ido a pelear a lugares como Bosnia, Vietnam, Afganistán y Sierra Leona no he tenido relaciones…como te digo sex…

**Marlene**: sexuales, tú no has tenido relaciones sexuales

**Skipper**: exacto, creí que eso no importaba mucho que seguiría teniendo mi masculinidad

**Marlene**: espera tus eres de esos "machos" que creen que lo que tienen entre las piernas es más importante que todo lo demás-dijo defendiendo su espíritu feminista

**Skipper**: no solo es que no se si deberíamos hacerlo somos de distintas especies y….

Fue interrumpido por un dulce y peludo dedo en su pico seguido por una sonrisa sensual de parte del Mustelidae

**Marlene**: creo que debemos contestar, esa pregunta nosotros mismos, virgen-dijo con un tono muy sensual

Al oír esto Skipper camino pasos hacia tras, al ver esto Marlene estuvo a punto de decepcionarse, Skipper llego a la puerta y saco una corbata, abre la puerta pone la corbata en el picaporte de afuera y cierra con llave

**Marlene**: porque hiciste eso-dijo algo curiosa

**Skipper**: para que nadie nos moleste-dijo en tono pervertido y acercándose


	3. Perturbando a cabo

Parte 5 perturbando a Cabo

Mientras tanto en la base…

Cabo seguía pidiendo que le dijeran que había pasado con Skipper

**Cabo**: por favor díganme a donde se fue Skipper-dijo llorando el más joven y regordete de los pingüinos

**Kowalski**: no, Cabo el nos dio órdenes especificas de no dejarte salir, mira Cabo no podemos decirte pondría en riesgo tu inocencia de joven, además iría en contra de tu ética

**Rico**: chi chi

**Cabo**: por favor Kowalski dime, hare lo que quieras, seré tu conejillo de indias en todos tus experimentos-dijo acostado y pataleando

**Kowalski**: te lo diré si prometes una cosa-dijo viendo los inútiles intentos de Cabo

**Cabo**: dime, hare cualquier cosa-dijo parándose y secándose las lagrimas

**Kowalski**: que, nunca se lo contaras a Skipper-dijo muy serio

**Cabo**: claro, no hay problema-dijo un poco más feliz

Después de decir esto, Kowalski le susurro al oído entre mas palabras le susurraba Cabo su expresión cambiaba de feliz a espantado

**Cabo**: en-en-serio-dijo preocupado el joven pingüino

**Kowalski**: si, por eso Skipper nos negó que te dijéramos

Mientras tanto en la casa de Marlene…

Vemos Skipper y Marlene acostados en la cama de concreto y con una sabana cubriendo de la cintura para abajo

**Marlene**: eso fue hermoso-dijo tocando el pecho de su acompañante

**Skipper**: y eso que lo hicimos dentro del zoo-dijo con un tono sarcástico

La nutria solo dio una risa

**Skipper**: está bien, creo que tengo que regresar a la base, Cabo de seguro debe estar preguntando donde estoy, Kowalski es muy débil-dijo refiriéndose a él más alto de los pingüinos y parándose

Después de eso, la nutria y el pingüino se despidieron de beso y el ave regreso a su base (je je rimo XD)

De regreso a la base…

Skipper regresaba y el panorama era el siguiente, Rico seguía de guardia, Cabo estaba privado en el suelo abrazando a un lunacornio y Kowalski tratando de calmarlo

**Skipper**: por el amor de…-dijo enojado-¡Kowalski!, te dije que no le dijeras nada-dijo gritando

**Kowalski**: lo siento Skipper, no pude soportar su llanto-dijo lamentándose

**Skipper**: Cabo, no tienes porque llorar, ya sé que para ti no es ético, pero tienes que saber que es amor mutuo, además nunca criticaste irracionalmente lo que Kowalski siente por Doris-dijo acercándose a Cabo

**Kowalski**: oye-dijo enojado

**Cabo**: pero Skipper, Marlene y tu hicieron, cosas terribles-dijo un poco asustado

**Skipper**: entiéndelo Cabo, ninguna pingüina querría estar conmigo, Marlene también me dijo que conoció a una nutria macho y no congeniaron así que era una necesidad-dijo tratado de calmar al joven Cabo

**Cabo**: bueno, si tienes razón Skipper-dijo secándose las lagrimas y parándose

**Skipper**: bueno Cabo es hora de hacer la meme-dijo dirigiéndose a su litera de concreto

**Cabo**: es cierto Skipper-dijo imitando a su jefe

Después de esto todos se dirigieron a sus literas y se durmieron, menos Skipper

**Skipper pensado**: Marlene se veía tan preciosa con su cabello café y blanco, bueno es hora de hacer la meme-pensó finalmente para dormirse

**FIN**


End file.
